


Only wolves born of the blood of the First Wolf bare the knot

by samvara



Series: Typos I have loved [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest cover up at all times using tasteful (for medieval werewolves) decorative pieces often inherited from previous generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only wolves born of the blood of the First Wolf bare the knot

**Author's Note:**

> **bare**  
>  adjective  
> 1\. (of a person or part of the body) not clothed or covered.  
> 2\. without addition; basic and simple.  
> verb  
> 1\. uncover (a part of the body or other thing) and expose it to view.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/14429570601)

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles did offer to wear one in solidarity but is now banned forever after what Scott will only refer to as _the squid incident._


End file.
